Shadows Of The Fallen Stars
by corpsepartystorygirllover01
Summary: As the days go by , sakura and her friends are caught in drama that slowly rises more and more . Can they toss aside the hatred and still remain as friends in the end ? or will things get out of hand and will someone soon snap ? What do you think will happen ?
1. Chapter One : The Shape Of A Star !

**Chapter One : The Shape Of The Star ! **

The sky was a cloudless blue , the fresh air blowing in the car . She has been waiting for this day since she left . She was excited and ready to see them again , her friends that she left a 3 months ago . Well , she didn't exactly ' leave ' them , They knew she was going away for a bit . She was in the car with her mother Akia . Akia has brown hair and green eyes , her hair is short and bob styled . She looks nothing like her daughter sakura who has pink hair and white eyes , her hair is long and styled lots of times in twin tails . Sakura is a short , small , tiny and innocent sweet hearted girl with a creepy personality. She's 17 and plans to stay back in her home town for good with all her friends .

Her mother isn't strict , in fact , her mother hardly even notices her nowadays because sakura's so quiet and mainly go offs exploring places new to her . They hardly speak to eachother and have a stable , basic , mother and daughter relationship . Sakura is a very smart , but weak girl . She is a weak swimmer but is very kind hearted and wouldn't and couldn't hurt anyone . It was early in the morning , they had just left the airport and was already halfway home to their small apartment. It wasn't a luxurious , but it was a good enough place . The building was large , had other residents in it too , Its a five story building . The sun is out and bright today like usually . Three months have passed since she left , everything is still the same . Are her friends still the same ? Are they gonna forgive her for leaving ? Maybe .. maybe not . She plans to keep her friends , no matter what . They pulled in the parking lot across from their place. There were few cars parked , the place looked the same , lame , peacefully and ordinary .

Sakura sighed and opened her car door and closed it and headed to the trunk and opened it and retrieved her black suitcase and light green back pack . She had three bags , her mother carried her red bag for her , they headed to their apartment on the 3 floor . They unlocked it and headed inside , akia closed it and placed her bag on the floor and slipped her shoes off as sakura did . Sakura decided to unpack first then go out . She took her bags to her room and put them in her walk in closet and changed out of her pants and shirt into a black capris with gray shorts underneath , black tank top , her sneakers and a red jacket too . She decided to grab an apple that was on the kitchen counter on the way out . " **Be home by 10**." her mother told her as she grabbed the door and opened it for her . " **Kay**." sakura bit in the apple and left .

She walked down the steps and made it to the ground , the sidewalk . So far the day was good , it was a good day for a saturday june 5, 2013 . " **Sakura ! **" The familar voice , the voice she could never forget , yoshiki's voice. She saw him in black pants , a red t-shirt , white shoes and black jacket . His short bleach blonde somewhat spiky hair and grey eyes , yes , it really was yoshiki. " **YOSHIKI!** " she smiled widely and threw herself on him , hugging him . Her arms wrapped around his waist as she buried her face in his chest . He wrapped his arms around her tightly , hugging her closely . The hug lasted a few minutes before breaking it . " **Sakura , it's been awhile**." he chuckled smiling with his hands shoved in his pockets of his pants as they faced eahcother . " **Yeah , how have you been ? how are the others **? " Sakura was really happy seeing yoshiki , especially first . " **Im good , they are good too i guess . After you left , i haven't really talked to them much , only have been missing you alot**. " he smirked alittle , his words , his smirk made her blush madly like usually . Yoshiki is only sweet and close to her , they know everything , literally everything about eachother . " **I missed you alot too**." she smirked back alittle blushing deeper . It was true , she really did miss him , alot more than her other friends . Yoshiki and sakura called eachother everyday , texted everyday she was gone for three months straight. They always talk from morning to night , sometimes they will text for a few days straight to loose some sleep . They hugged again , tightly , romantically without realizing it . " **Wanna come over for a bit and catch up **?" he asked as he broke the hug and shoved his hands back in his pockets whle smiling widely at her as they began walking beside eachother happily. " **Yes**!" she didn't hesitate to answer , yes was always her answer to him. They both headed over to his place , his small apartment that was near by hers . Like close by , just a few blocks away from eachother , so they can walk to school together like thay usually always do .

They walked up the steps after they arrived and headed to his door . He unlocked it and let her in first and walked inside after and closed it too . " **I have missed this place so much**!" she really did , you think she was kidding ? nope . Yoshiki was her favorite person , the one who was the only important one to her , that means everything to her . " **Im glad ,** " he chuckled as they slipped off their shoes and he took his jacket off and she sat on his bed like she always would. He decided to make tea , hot tea . Both their favorite to drink , pretty much all the time.

" **So you found the one yet **?" she joked asking as she leaned back on his bed and starred up at his white celing . " **Nope , i will one day , you **?" he chuckled . " **Nope , still looking**. " she laughed and turned over on his bed facing the tv and curled up snuggiling her head on his pillow. " **Oh yoshiki-kun ! I almost forgot , look **!" she beamed sitting up on the bed and pulled her Iphone 6 out and scrolled through her pictures . " **Hmm **?" he sat on his bed beside her , she showed him a picture of a black fluffy cat with grey eyes . " **I named him yosh**!" she giggled alittle and scooted beside him smiling . " **Yosh huh ? Sounds li**-" **NO! ITS NOT **!" she cut him off blushing madly again . Did she really name the cat yosh ? After yoshiki ? Seems like it . He laughed at her comment making her blush more . " **Cool i like it , yosh**!" he chuckled and headed back to the kitchen and grabbed two strawberry clear glass cups and poured tea in them equally and turned off his stove . He headed back to her , handing her one as he sat back down on his bed beside her . " **Oh , i forgot to say , you look good today , like usually**." he smirked alittle as they looked at eahcother. " **Thanks yosh**!" she laughed and sipped some hot tea while closing her eyes. The tea was hot , steaming hot but really was delicious to have It was his and hers favorite drink ever . " **I never get tired of this tea , it's so good**. " .

" **Yep same here.** "

" **So how's school been since i left **?"

" **Boring as fuck , i couldn't concentrate at all since you left **. "

" **O-oh .. really ? Sorry yoshiki-kun , but im back now**!"

" **It's cool and im glad , are you gonna stay for good** ?"

'' **yup ! It's a promise**!"

" **Good , im happy to hear that** . " He really was happy to it from her . She was the only reason he was even going to school , the only reason for even trying to graduate . Eversince they were little . she changed his mind about school alot and never left his saide not once . She always helped him study all the time , they always hangout and never stop talking or seeing eachother. They are not dating , it's just that they are always together so they seem like a couple all the time by people .

" **Oh sakura wanna go catch a movie or dinner sometime** ?" He did make it sound like a date , was it ? " **L-like a date ? " **she asked sounding shy . " **Huh ? a date !? m-maybe . If you don't wanna we can just hang out some other time. **" he replied . " **I would love to yosh! When and where** ? " she asked . " **Good , when are you free ? Im off wednesday** . " he replied smiling as he took a big sip , drinking almost all of his hot tea. " **Wednesday is good for me , oh i forgot ! i need to get a job**! " she replied . " **Ready to work till you drop huh ? **" he chuckled . '' **very funny**!" she playfully hit him laughing alittle too . " **Kinda is , but seriously , sakura you work to much , you shouldn't stress yourself like you usually do . **" he replied as he narrowed his eyes at her . Not for anger or anything like that , yoshiki never hated her or ever had a reason too . Everytime he narrowed his eyes at her was with a serious look , not a playful look but a real serious filled look. " **I know , but i'll be fine yoshiki , i'll just be working part time for a bit. Alright **?" she knew he was really understanding , he always listend to her , like she did him . They were always helping eachother and are always there for eachother. " **Alright , if ya ever need me for anything , any reason , don't hestiate to call . I'll always be here for you **. " he replied as he layed her head on his chest . " **I know , thanks yoshiki-kun . Oh and by the way , your my favorite**!" she hugged him tightly as she pushed him back on the bed and was laying on him , somewhat . Her head was on his chest and arms crossed under her chin as she looked at him . " **I am huh** ? " he smirked with his arms behind his head for a pillow .

" **Yup ! you have always been mine and you always will be mine and mine only. **!"

He blushed madly at the sudden comment.

"**W-wait ! i ment**-He busted out laughing in seconds .

" **I know whatcha ment **. " he messed up her hear as they sat up beside eachother on the bed . She just smiled at him blushind madly . She checked her cellphone for the time . It was 3 in the morning , close to three thirty . She didn't get back home this morning til 12 and it was already 3 ? Damn . She's been with yoshiki for a few hours that went by fast . " **I guess i'll get going , i need to find a part time job and i was gonna stop by the other's and see them . Wanna come with me yosh**?" She stood up on her feet infront of his and placed her cup on the glass coffee table infront of her that was infront of his tv too .

" **Sure i got nothing else to do **. "

" **Good , come on **!" she giggled and grabbed his hand and took off too the door , they slipped there shoes back on and he grabbed his jacket too and stopped her before they left . He grabbed her hand and intwined their fingers smiling down at her , blushing madly.

" **Y-yoshiki-kun**.. " She was blushing madly and smiled back at him as she wrapped an arm around his . They both left his place hand in hand and walked to there friends house . Satoshi and naomi and seiko lived close by , so did ayumi . So who should she go see ? She was happy already today , actually she was happier than anything . Yoshiki and sakura plan to try their best with eachother . She actually had a feeling he liked her the way she was inlove with him , maybe she was right ? maybe . After all , they basically grew up together so they always are together and know everything about eachother . She knows naomi and satoshi like eachother , maybe they are together now ? They both decided to go to satoshi's first because his house was close by , walking was probally 5 to 10 minutes which wasn't long at all , especially since these two walk fast .

The walk was nice and peaceful , along the way they laughed as they shared jokes with eachother . They arrived at satoshi's , they headed to his front door and knocked a few times. The door opened after a minute or two , satoshi had on a blue shirt and brown pants with white socks on . His hair was still the same , dark brown . " **Ah ! Shinozaki!** " he was happy to see her. they hugged eachother for atleast a sec and broke away as he allowed them inside and closed the door behind them . They headed to his living room and sat down on the couch .

" **Yo satoshi , wassup **?"

"** Nothing much , you ? Its good to seeya again shinozaki. **"

" **yeah , its good to be back**."

" **Good , oh and shinozaki , ayumi was pretty upset when you left . You should go see her when you wanna . She's been a bitch since you left**." he chuckled . " Alright , i'll go see her after we leave here . " She was kinda nervous too see ayumi again . Wait did satoshi just say her first name!? Doesn't he like naomi ? or wait! did something happen? " **You called her by her first name , are y'all dating ? i thought you liked naomi**." sakura was definitely confused , after all , all her life with these guys she thought he had feelings for naomi. But does he ? "** Y-yeah we started dating a few days ago . I did have feelings for naomi but she's dating seiko **. " he chuckled. " **awwwwwwwwwwww im so happy for you guys! **" sakura was really happy for her friends . She knew ayumi has always been inlove with satoshi . " **Thanks , oh what about y'all two ? Holding hands huh**?" he smirked joking alittle. " **Yes , were dating **!" i giggled alittle while hugging onto yoshiki ."** good , you guys look great**. " he replied. " **Thanks**, " they both said at the same time while both had wide smiles on their faces as they blushed madly . " **So how's yuka been , where is she at anyways **? " sakura likes yuka , she was like a little sister to sakura . " **Oh she's been doing good, she's at tasuki's house . She's spending the night **. " he was happy for yuka , tasuki was kinda her close friend , not her only friend ! but her close friend , she has other friends but is always mainly with tasuki. " **awesome**." the only word she replied to him , it was true though , it was awesome because she was having fun at a friends house like usually. But what were the girls doing over there exactly ? Are they having fun ? or having '' fun ? '' yuka does somewhat seem to like her like that . But who knows ? "

" **Hey im gonna go on to ayumi's , are you gonna stay here **?"

" **Maybe , i'll come by **. "

" **Alright , seeya mochida**. "

'' **Seeya **."

She closed his front door and walked down the sidewalk and was on her way to ayumi's house. She was nervous and scared for some reason , i mean why ? well , because ayumi and sakura are like family but live in different houses , but thats not the reason why , it's because she left without saying where she was goig exactly . Ayumi was not like a sister too her , more like besties. They were just besties , but are they still ? Sakura only texted and called yoshiki over the three months every chance she got . Why not the others though ? well either she was too busy talking to yoshiki or busy , which the real reason was for talking to yoshiki way to much , but did sakura really care if ayumi got mad over that ? nope , she didn't care . She has a right to talk to him all the time , for however long she wants . Maybe ayumi was mad at her ? was naomi , seiko and mayu mad at her too ? Maybe for missing lots of chances to call them or text them . She wouldn't be mad if they hated her , she knew they might be mad , she was prepared to argue if need . Hopefully she didn't have to , especially with ayumi ...

The walk was maybe 30 minutes from satoshi's . Her place was nice looking like satoshi's , naomi's and seiko's . She's been over their houses alot so she was pretty much familiar with the ways to go to get to their houses. She sighed and headed to her door and knocked nervously . After a minute maybe , ayumi opened it dressed in black pants and a green flowing light pinkish tank top .

" **... **"

" **H-hey** .."

" **...** "

" **Hey i know i never called you or anything and im sorry**."

Ayumi let out a sigh and smiled at her friend alittle . " **It's fine , i get it you were either busy or talking to kishinuma the whole time huh**?"

'' **...** " she couldn't do anything but blush madly , which ayumi knew was a yes just by looking at her deep red friend that stood infront of her . " **So wanna come in ? we can talk . My sis is out with my parents at the store **." she knew sakura was telling the truth even if she didn't say anything . " **yeah** .'' she smiled at ayumi and they headed inside her house.

Her place was a good big house , a two story nfact. The living room was good and clean like the rest of her house was . " **Want a glass of water or anything ? **" ayumi was a good person . She was nice and was also a good friend . " **yes please , thanks**."

" **No problem .**"

" **So i heard you and mochida are together ~**"

" **yup ! im glad i have him. ~!" **

" **Good , im going out with yoshiki-kun ~**"

**'' awwwww you guys are so adorable **!"

" **thanks.**"

" **No problem** ."

They were both talking to eachother , like besties again as they sat on the couch . " **Seiko and naomi huh **?" ayumi didn't really seem to notice that they loved eachother that way but she wasn't bother at all , in fact , she was really happy for them , and sakura and yoshiki too . All her friends didn't have a problem with gays , infact they love gay people because gays are awesome. So what if they are dating someone of the same sex ? So what if they kiss someone of the same sex ? So what ? It's who they are ! gays have a right to be happy too . Who says that they can't ? They can and do have a right to be happy , and noone can take that from them or anyone! " **We should all hangout one day , too all catch up more** . " ayumi had good suggestions. Really good fun suggestions , she knows how to make people happy .

" **yup , maybe one day this week ? not wednesday though **. "

" **huh ? why not wednesday ? you got a date **? ''

" **Yes ! me and yoshiki-kun are either gonna go out to eat or to a movie or both .**"

" **Awwwwwwwwe .Okay , what about ... friday **? "

" **Sounds good to me** . "

"** Kay , we can let the others know later , maybe monday **.?"

" **yeah , maybe**."

" **Ayumi , do you know any part time jobs ? i plan to get a part time job for a bit so i can start saving money up for when i really need it.** " Sakura was always honest , she was a good and responsible person who was always ahead of things . " **oh , well yesterday when i was out , i saw in the window of the convient store that they are looking for help , a cashier and someone to restock and some other positions**. "

" **Thanks ayumi-chan ! I'll text you when i get a chance ! im going on down there**!"

'' **Good luck**. "

_Maybe a job as a cashier ? no i hate doing that sorta stuff , but ... ugh ... maybe just whatever i can get .. even if its cashier position , its still a job... _Sakura kept thinking along the way to the convient store about it . Like , what would she get ? cashier ? or what ? Anything is better than nothing .. Sakura walked to town , to the store . It took her 15 minutes to get there .

The convient store was right in front of the karaoke place , like it has always been . The karaoke place was sakura's and yoshiki's favorite place . She walked inside the store and saw noone was at the cashier or anything. " **hello ?** "

" **Yes ? are you here for a job **? " a women maybe in here early 30's came from the back room and greeted her . She had red wavy long hair and pink eyes . She seemed sweet , and nice. She had on black pants , black shoes and a green shirt . " **yes ma'am**. " i really didn't care what position i would get , anything would be fine. " **Alright your hired , you can start saturday. I just got back from vacation and i have to go back to visit some people and friends . So friday okay? you will work the cashier , clean and restock if needed **. " She did seem nice , maybe alittle too nice... " **Yes ma'am thank you**."

" **Your welcome , uniform is black plants , white or black shoes and a red , blue or green shirt**." _A colorful uniform huh ? yeppie..._ Sakura left the store and headed back outside _. I think I'll text ayumi-chan now ... _I pulled out my cell phone and texted her .

[ To Ayumi From Sakura ]

**I got the job ! all of them , cashier , cleaning and restocking . Im so happy ! i can start saturday , the boss seems nice . **

[ To Sakura From Ayumi ]

**That's great ! so saturday huh ? cool . **

[ To Ayumi From Sakura ]

**Yup saturday . Well im gonna head over to nakashima's and see her andi think i'll head over to seiko's too . It's only 6:45 . **

[ To Sakura From Ayumi ]

**K . have fun . **

[ To Ayumi From Sakura ]

**k .**

_I think i'll stop by the beach too along the way ... _The beach is maybe 45 minutes from here , so i would be getting to naomi's around 8 maybe ? maybe 9 , it depends if i wanna stay long . I sighed and slipped my cellphone back in my pocket and headed off to the beach , walking was gonna be boring , but it would do me some good , especially me . The walk was long , my feet were hurting alittle but didn't bother me much . The beach , the sounds of the waves crashing .. i love it all . The horizon's , the sand , the crabs that crawl on the beach , the fish . It was important to me because it was my favorite thing to do ,well yoshiki comes first.

I walked down the steps to the beach itself , the sand . It was peaceful . _**Sakura-chan.. **_ " **huh ? did someone just call me?** " i thought i heard someone say my name , maybe i was just hearing things ? imagining things maybe .. I was the only person on the beach , alone . I was glad alittle too . I sat infront of the water , a good distance to not get soaked by the waves. I had my knees pushed up against my somewhat small flat chest and i had my arms wrapped around my legs as i had my chin on top of my knees . The sky was still a cloudless blue but the sun was starting to set , so it had to be around seven , getting dark . _**Sakura-chan.**_ " Huh ?" i raised my head up , looking both ways , around me , behind too but didn't see anyone . _**Who is calling me ? Maybe i'll go for a swim to relax.. **_I got up to my feet and took off my jacket , tank top and my shoes , socks and slipped off my capri's . I kept on my grey shorts and my black bra . I headed to the water after i placed my cellphone down safely . I got in the water and started swimming for a bit . I was swimming at my own pace , trying to learn how to swim . So far i was having no luck and almost drowned alittle . But that didn't stop me from trying .

I have to face my fears some day , so i'll try today . I was diving and swimming back and forth on the rock area , i can only touch a few places underneath . After i swimmed and got alittle bit farther i dived as i kept my eyes open and saw a yellow star fish , it had eyes ! I lost my breath and went back up to regain it .

I dived up gasping and trying not to freak out . _What the fuck was that !? a fucking starfish!? _ I dived back under and didn't see it anywhere , maybe it was just my imagination ? Maybe .. maybe not ? I dived back up and whipped the water off my face and saw it again .

" **AHHHHH**!"

" **W-who are you ?! What are you !? what do you want from me !? can you speak ?!** " I was freaking out , i wanted answers . Was this the thing that was calling me ? Can it speak ? " **Hello ? can you speak ? do you know what im saying **? " It blinked and expanded into a star , like it looked more like a star. I mean it already was a star but .. it looked ... different . Maybe it did understand me ? " **Whats your name ? do you have a name** ?" i tried to find out more stuff about it , about what it is .

" **Well , im gonna call you hishimaru**!" i smiled at it . It blinked , it's arms and legs spinned like a wheel as is stayed in place . It was smiling so i guess that ment it was happy . Maybe ? right or no ? " **Wanna come home with me hishimaru ? Come on **." I giggled and it flipped over facing the water , like a surfboard i guess , the back was flat and like soft textured and kinda bouncy too . **" Want me to get on ?"** I placed my hands on it and lifted myself on it and stood straight up on its back . It was kinda scary with not holding onto anything but it was kinda fun . It immediately was flying through on the water , water was flying everywhere from both sides. **" OH MY GOD ! THIS IS SOOOOOOO FUCKING AWESOME!" **it was fun . **" SO FUCKING AWESOME!" **I was yelling full of happiness as i was having fun with it . It went straight up in the air at full speed . " KIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! it was going up to fast , it stopped as it brought me to a gate , the gate that was in the water but was really large and tall and wide too . It sat me on the very top and sat beside me **. " That was so awesome hishimaru! Your so cool!" **


	2. Chapter Two : Drama Begins

**Chapter Two : Drama Begins  
><strong>

It was pretty much dark , we were still sitting on top of the large gate . The wind picked up fast , the water was like a whirlpool in seconds , then a really large , enormous creature i guess came to the surface , a dragon ? maybe .. It looked innocent , i saw a girl , white skin , red symbols all over her body , white eyes and white long hair . She seemed ... lonely . The dragon was so cool , it was white with yellow eyes and really sharp claws . It didn't seem scary at all . It disappeared in the night sky .

A few days passed , . I decided to keep hishmaru with me , i carry him like a back pack , he actually likes it . The other day when i was watching the news , a woman was killed by some kind of monster maybe ? who knows , they found her body sliced straight down , cutting her into two. They didn't show the body , it wouldn't be a good sight to see . Why did she die like that ? did someone do this or was it really a monster ? Who knows ...

But that happened a few days ago , Its definitely what people are still talking about , but who wouldn't ? Such a horrible death .. " **Sakura** !" my mother called me from the kitchen . " **hmm**?" what did she need ? maybe to go run to the store to buy food again or something ? "** I won't be home for a few months , so im gonna let you go buy your own food today alright ? Just go ahead and buy it and whatever money is left save it like you usually do **." She seemed happy , maybe she was gonna go have '' fun '' with her friends like usually ? Maybe , maybe she's gonna get wasted again and be a kid again ? who knows .. " **Alright , im gonna go slip on my shoes and head out** ." i really didn't care , we live different lives , choosing our own paths . I choose to stay with my friends and with yoshiki , to go to college and i plan to become an artist like i always dreamed of. " **Alright , oh and sakura , i don't want you going out alone much alright ? They said on the news the other day a girl was raped , they said that she was on her way home and she was attacked in an alley way by some delinquents or whoever they were.** " She had a point , going alone outside , especially at night is dangerous , but im not scared . " **Alright." **i replied as i headed to my room and changed into black Capri's , a black short sleeved t-shirt and my favorite sneakers .'' **hishimaru come**!" Hishimaru got on my back , like a back pack like usually . I opened the desk drawer and grabbed my pocket knife and shoved it in my pocket just in case if i need it . I headed to the kitchen , my mother handed me the money which was a lot , at least 500 yen. But since i don't eat much , i might be spending at least $ 100 . Depends since im going to the grocery store . " **Be careful , and put that in your wallet **!" she shouted to me as i opened the door and stepped out looking back at her. " **Alright , alright **. " i sighed and closed it and pulled out my black skull wallet and slipped my money inside and i zipped it back up and shoved it back in my pocket with the pocket knife. I headed down the stairs and stepped on the sidewalk .

It was pretty late , thank god it isn't cold . I headed off to the store , what should i buy ? good food ? Junk food ? i don't wanna get fat though .. so maybe both ... but then again ... i don't even know.. I arrived at the store , not many people out . I headed inside and headed to the drink section . _Let's see ... since she's gonna be gone for a bit ... maybe i'll buy nothing but junk food ? maybe , i haven't had junk food for a while.. nah , think i'll stick with my pears and other fruit , i actually really like fruit. Think i'll buy some kiwi drinks again ... maybe .. but i can't carry lots of stuff , maybe 4 bags ? i can try to carry more.. _ I sighed and grabbed a basket , the one you carry , not push . I grabbed at least a dozen kiwi drinks , strawberry kiwi all of them , they were big cans , like the 32 ounces . Pink cans with strawberry pictures on them and the words itself on them as well , strawberry kiwi . _So many cans .. such a great but obsessed addiction , especially on kiwi drinks , they're just sour but really , really fucking good. _ The cart , that i was carrying was like the others , black , i loved kiwi drinks , they're my favorite like hot tea is too .

_Now lets see , should i buy meat ? i don't know ... hmm ... oh i think i will ! i can actually try to cook my favorite stew ! yay ! . _ I headed to the meat section and grabbed regular meat , the good meat used in regular soup , plain meat . "** Shinozaki ? **" i looked to the person calling me , it was mochida . He was in black pants , white shoes and a blue t-shirt . " **Mochida **." Why was he here ? maybe buying stuff ? who knows .. ? " **That's a lot , you got enough **?" he laughed as he shoved his hands in his pockets . "** Huh ? S-shut up **! "_ So what if im buying a lot ? he needs stop . Really he does , i feel fat now . _" **I feel fat now , thanks a lot **!" i bluntly said feeling embarrassed . " **Huh ? your not fat , sorry i was just saying**." he replied with a big sigh , maybe a sigh of relief ? who knows .. " **It's alright .. so what are you doing here ? i thought you were with ayumi , usually you are** . " it was true , where was she ? "** Huh ? oh well we are starting to fight and i can't take it , so i was with her earlier fighting , she left to go home and i just needed to walk and think for a bit**. " he was honest , mochida doesn't really joke about stuff like this . " **oh i see , what were y'all arguing about? maybe i can help **." i did wanna help him , her too . I hate seeing my friends fighting , especially if they're a couple ! " **Oh thanks , well you see , ayumi thinks im dating naomi behind her back , she says me and naomi have been getting closer to each other , you know ? acting more like a couple . But we are just friends and ayumi can't see that **. " _so ayumi thinks he's cheating on her ? No mochida wouldn't do that to her . _ " **I see , well have you just tried explaining that to her **? " I really didn't know what to say or anything , but i can try . " **Yeah i tried and she won't listen , i think im gonna break up with her**." _Break up ? no , mochida please don't do that to ayumi she really cares for you .. maybe i can try to talk to her .. ? _" **Don't break up , look I'll talk to her about alright ? maybe she will listen to me ? **" i could try .. " **Thanks shinozaki , really . **" he smiled at me and took my basket to carry it for me . " **No problem **. " i smiled back at him , we headed to the can food section . " **So how are you and yoshiki ?** "

" **We are doing good , really good**."

" **That's good **."

" **Yeah **. " I grabbed some cans of pears and pine apples and grabbed some cans of carrots , sliced carrots and put them in the basket and kept looking . " **So whats all the food for ? You trying to leave us again **?" he chuckled. " **Huh ? no , i promised yoshiki that i would stay here , for good with everyone , with him .. And im keeping that promise , im here shopping because my mother is gonna go away for a bit so she thought i should go ahead and buy my own food and stuff , so that's why im here. **" i was happy she was leaving too . "** Oh i see , when is she leaving **? "

" **Maybe tomorrow . maybe she's already gone , usually when she takes off she goes immediately , so maybe she's already gone and far from here .. who knows ? **" i do care for her , but sometimes i need my alone time with my friends and who ever else .. " **oh .** "

" **yup **. "

I had bought some more stuff and checked out , i had at least 8 bags , it cost me at least $ 120 yen. Satoshi grabbed four big bags and i grabbed the four small bags . "**Thanks mochida**." We head outside the store . " **No problem anytime **. " He helped me carry the bags home too .

" Oh , its mochida!" mother greeted him like usually , happily as we walked inside . " **Hello** ." he smiled at her , we placed the bags on the counter and floor . " **Sorry but i gotta take off , sakura be good . love you baby. **'' my mother grabbed her bags and purse . " **Love you too be safe **." i replied , she smiled and left the place , leaving me and satoshi alone .

" **So i guess i'll see ya around **"

'' **okay , be careful going home **. "

" **alright , if you need anything call**." he said as he opened the front door stepped out and looked back at me me smiling . " **Alright** . " he closed the door . _Now , time to put the stuff up.. _ i started putting the food up in the cabinets and fridge / freezer , putting it in their right places. I bought enough for at least 3 weeks , i wasn't gonna buy a lot at once , just enough for now . It took me at least 15 minutes to do that , then afterwards i got a text from seiko .

[ From seiko To Sakura ]

How could you !? how ?!

[ To seiko from sakura ]

Huh ? seiko what are you talking about ?

[ From seiko To Sakura ]

I can't believe you ! you kissed Mochida ! you know ayumi's dating him ! so why would you do that?!

_Huh !? what's she talking about ? i never kissed satoshi ! why the hell is she saying i am ? _

[ To seiko from sakura ]

I don't know what your talking about , really i don't ! i never kissed him ! im dating yoshiki , so why in the hell would i kiss someone else !? satoshi is just a friend !

[ From seiko To Sakura ]

That's not what mochida said .

_Huh ?! wait so ... mochida is saying it ? but why ? _

[ To seiko from sakura ]

Seiko , i never kissed mochida , he's lying and i think your smart enough to realize that by now.

[ From seiko To Sakura ]

What the fuck !? are you saying im dumb or something !? im smart ! i know im not smart like you but im smart enough to realize how much of a bitch you really truly are . You don't deserve kishinuma or anyone of us . You act like this diva , this ungrateful brat that used to be a sweet girl , but you changed , ever since you came back ! ever since you came back things changed , We never asked you to come back , we never even wanted you to come back ! after you left everything was finally perfect ! But then , since you came back , it's a living hell ! because of you! Go back to where ever you came from and don't return . You think we need you ? no , i don't fucking need you , or anyone like you . Your just a pathetic , scared little girl , you can't save people with just kindness . your fucking pathetic , fucking weak . You make me sick , sick to my stomach . Why did you even come back ?! why ?! your not needed here ! nobody wants you here! Why the fuck are trying ruin our lives !? **GO BACK TO WHEREVER YOU CAME FROM ! YOUR NOTHING BUT A COLD HEARTLESS , UNGRATEFUL BITCH THAT CAN'T FACE YOUR OWN PROBLEMS ! YOU MAKE ME SICK , YOUR GROSS , A DISEASE TO EVERYONE . NO ONE NEEDS YOU , NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU , SO LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A MONSTER ! **

you pretend to be this sweet girl , yeah you were sweet but you changed . You use people , you used kishinuma , your just a whore , your pretending to love him just to get what you want , and now your going after mochida ? I pity you , i really do . You only care about yourself and no one else . I can't believe you , your just a pathetic scared little girl , you act like you care but you don't . I fucking hate you , i hate your guts . Now Do us all a favor and **LEAVE .**

_S-seiko ... why would she say something so cruel ?! _

I couldn't reply because i was crying to much . Why would she say something so cruel ? why ? was she just upset about something ? or upset with someone ? i never kissed satoshi , never . So why is he saying we did ? Why !? Seiko really hurt my feelings , really bad . I wasn't trying to call her dumb or anything , but she doesn't ever understand anything , she's hard headed and doesn't get jokes or anything . Maybe someone made her day bad? i don't know .. But i do know that im not gonna let her talk to me like this .

[ To seiko from sakura ]

What's your fucking problem seiko ? i never did anything to you or anyone ! Your just trying to make yourself feel really good about yourself. Im not a monster , the monster here is you . You trying to hurt me for whatever reasons and i won't let it happen . I do have people that love me , want me , need me and care for me . So stop being a bitch , stop acting like your better than me , than anyone when your not ! Your not perfect , im not either . No one is perfect . Your just a two faced bitch , your the one who hurts people , your hurting me and you expect me to just listen to you ? fuck that .

Im not gonna say another fucking word to you , im not even gonna be around you anymore until you fucking apologize for this , when you do then i'll apologize too because i do feel like i should and you should too . So with that being said , good fucking night seiko shinohara .

[ The Next Day ]

The alarm clock pierced her ears as it went off, her fists grudgingly moving towards it to silence it. After the ringing stopped , she scratched her white hair and made sat up from her bed. She opened her eyes and took a look at the alarm clock which read 7: 30 am , looking around , She noticed the sunlight coming through the window , shimmering on the plain grey ceiling .

Sakura put her legs on the floor and stretched a little. Then She stood up from the bed while rubbing her eyes some as she headed to the bathroom to wash her face , brush her teeth and hair . She was thinking about last night , the fight her and seiko got into . She wasn't gonna be near seiko today , not until they both made up and became friends today . She wasn't being stubborn or anything , it's just that she doesn't wanna start any drama or get involved with a friend again . What seiko said last night really hurt sakura's feelings . Why the hell would seiko be so cruel ? why ?!

But she know's that there are people who do love her , need her want her here so she is gonna try to smile today , to hide her sadness and anger that is bawled up inside her. After she washed her face , brushed her teeth and hair , she decided to leave it down today , she headed back to her bed room and got dressed for school and checked the time . It was 7:45 am , she has enough time for breakfast . She could eat a good breakfast or maybe an apple or pear on the way . She just grabbed her bag and a pear , locked her place and headed off to school with yoshiki and the others .

The whole time walking was somewhat awkward , seiko was with naomi , talking like usually . But today felt different somehow . Yoshiki and sakura were holding hands like usually , they were walking behind ayumi and satoshi , the other couple. Mayu and morishige weren't there yet so they maybe at school later . Sakura was feeling alittle guilty , hurt badly , she assumed seiko felt guilty and hurt too but wasn't sure ." **Hey you alright ?**" yoshiki seemed worried about sakura , she looked as if she was gonna cry . "** Y-yeah im fine** . '' she lied with a weak smile . " **Really ? if someone's messing with you let me know alright ?** '' he sounded determined , especially the look in his grey eyes . " **Alright , im fine yoshiki really.**" she didn't want him involved or the others in their stupid arguments . She didn't want them to think of her badly or anything like that . He kissed her on the cheek and squeezed her hand getting a returned squeeze and smile .

He knew she was lying , but just wanted to be there for her , he knew something was wrong but didn't know what . He was determined to find out , no matter what . He thought that maybe she can handle the problem without getting hurt , maybe she can right ? maybe .. maybe not . But she has yoshiki , her mother and other friends , so even if seiko is no longer her friend , she maybe just fine with it .What did seiko mean when she said '' ever since you came back ! ever since you came back things changed , We never asked you to come back , we never even wanted you to come back ! after you left everything was finally perfect ! But then , since you came back , it's a living hell ! because of you!'' Did things get out of hand between them ? How was it sakura's fault ? what did she do ? she can't help but think about it . Was it really her fault things changed? was it ?

Did the group something when sakura was gone ? if so what happened ? who did what , and why ? How is it even sakura's fault ? she's a good kind , sweet and caring person so what did she do to make seiko hate her so much ? was it because sakura was back like she said during their argument last night ? Or is it because seiko could be jealous of sakura ? but why ? yeah , sakura has excellent grades , a really fucking good boyfriend and a good life , so why should she be jealous ? Sakura was right , sakura isn't perfect , neither is seiko or anyone . Everyone does things their own way , Seiko seems jealous but is it jealousy or just plain hatred ? maybe ... maybe not but who knows ? Sakura may have a good life because she does things her own way , she studies hard , works hard for what she wants . Sakura is a very smart person because she tries her best everyday to be something instead of nothing . She knows she is something , someone . She's Sakura , Shinozaki and thats good enough for her , so was it because sakura maybe has an easy life than seiko ? Again , who knows? Seiko maybe jealous but so what ? she can get over her jealousy right ? Right !?

Everyone headed in the school to home room like usually . _Today is gonna be a long day_ ..Sakura thought to herself as she looked over at seiko who was talking to satoshi , they were both flirting and laughing with each other . _Seiko ... _.Why was she doing this ? why !? Seiko was inlove with naomi right ? or maybe she's starting to like satoshi ? but why ? satoshi was with ayumi .. right ? Everything seems to be getting out of hand lately , especially with Ayumi , seiko and satoshi . _Oh that's right .. i told him i would talk to ayumi for him .. but should i ? _She was really unsure about what to do now . She didn't wanna be involved with more drama then she was already in . She just wants to patch things up with seiko if she can . Sakura didn't see ayumi in the room , she headed out the room to look for her . To talk and straighten things out hopefully .

She went looking in the library first , then she checked the art room but didn't find her so her last place to look was of course , The school rooftop . Maybe she was up there ? Maybe .. She headed up the steps to the roof , she was nervous and a little scared . Why ? why is she ? Seiko probaly made ayumi think sakura and satoshi really kissed , maybe she did make her think that , maybe , maybe not . As she opened the door to the roof , The wind picked up a little . The door closed , she saw ayumi standing in front of her , she was looking up at the sky . The time to talk for them was now , what was gonna be said or done? Was ayumi mad at sakura ? Was she gonna yell at her and accuse her of kissing satoshi ? What was gonna happen ? Or was nothing gonna happen ? Sakura didn't wanna loose ayumi , she was her bestie , not her first bestie , but her second . Her first bestie was of course yoshiki because they grew up together . He wasn't called '' bestie '' more like a really '' close " friend .

Nothing but silence at first .

" Ayumi , "

ayumi turned her head , looking back at her friend . This is gonna be one long , long talk ...


	3. Chapter Three : My First Battle !

Nothing but silence at first .

" **Ayumi **, "

ayumi turned her head , looking back at her friend . Nothing but lots of awkwardness , silence and mixed feelings . " **So , i heard you kissed satoshi , Did you ? i don't wanna accuse you , i just wanna know . Seiko said you were with him yesterday at the store , she said y'all were holding hands and kissing . **" she wasn't trying to hurt sakura in anyway , she really didn't want to at all but she had a right to know because satoshi was ayumi's boyfriend. Sakura has yoshiki , so why would she want satoshi ? What was gonna happen ? Or was nothing gonna happen ? "** she's lying , ayumi , i wouldn't do that to you ! i never kissed him or held hands with him ! i was at the store yesterday and ran into him , we just talked **. " Sakura was telling the truth . " **I believe you sakura , i know you wouldn't do that . I was just wondering . She also said you texted her and went off on her , did you really **?"

" **Huh ?! she went off on me first ! Do you have any idea about what she fucking said **!? " Of course sakura was pissed , she has a right to be . "** Huh ? she said you just went off on her for no reason **." Ayumi looked confused for a sec . " **Look **!" Sakura took her cellphone out and went straight to the messages , hoping to clear up the situation .

She showed her all the messages , from the first to the very last message . " **Seiko ... why would she do this !? whats her fucking problem !? how did she know about yesterday ? was she with y'all ? **" so many questions that needed to be answered , honestly . " **I don't know whats with her and no , it was just me and mochida , Seiko was not there. But , they seem to be up to something . **" Sakura maybe right .. maybe .

"** Yeah true , oh hey sakura , sorry if you thought i was gonna accuse you . I wasn't gonna be like that . **"

"** Its fine **."

"** R-really ? **"

" **yup. It's cool . Oh hey ayumi , wanna come over after school ? we can talk more about it . Maybe we can see whats really going on** ."

" **Alright , yeah **. "

" **Alright , my mom is gone for a few months so i'll be alone **. " She was right , maybe at least . Unless something comes up . " **Cool , oh alone huh ? Yeah i know exactly what you and your boyfriend will be doing then ! **" Ayumi busted out laughing along with sakura who had a flustered face . " **Really !?** "

" **Yup **!"

The door opened . " **yo ! im here bitches . Wanna p**-" Seiko stopped talking as she looked at them . The door closed on its own . " **we are not your bitches , and further more seiko , why the fuck did you start shit with sakura last night ?! your a lying bitch , no a two faced bitch my bad **." Ayumi was right wasn't she !? seiko has been a bitch lately . But why ? **" Oh !? im a lying two faced bitch !? really !? you wanna say that again ?! Cause last time i checked your the lying two faced bitch . You're a whore . You screwed with Shimada , Mochida and you even screwed with sakurtaro . What now bitch !? **" What did she mean by that ?! Screwed with ? did ayumi really ? " **Shut up seiko! The two faced lying bitch is you ! your nothing but a bitch , a lying , selfish , jealous , cold bitch that can't face her own fucking problems so she bullies and starts drama with others just for the hell of it . So shut the fuck up whore** ." Sakura wasn't gonna let seiko talk to ayumi like that , because ayumi wasn't like that , not that at all . " **Whatever bitches . Your both better fucking watch out for me and my bitches cause we are coming to get you both , so you better be ready **. " seiko chuckled with her arms crossed smirking too and headed back in the building .

We both looked at each other and back and headed down stairs . Seiko , nothing but trouble now. She wants a fight ? well now she gots two fights coming for her . Maybe not today , but really soon . Sakura and ayumi , they aren't scared or anything , why should they be ? Why should they be scared of seiko ? she's not scary , maybe a bitch but so what ? girls are always bitches lots of times , even when they try not to be . Seiko thinks they are scared of her or should be ? ha ! nope . Not one bit , why should they be anyways !? Both girls headed back to class , one after another , both enterd the room sat in their seats and Ms. yui took roll like usually . After roll was taking for the ones here and the ones that aren't here , we talked until the bell ranged for next block .

[ Later On In The Day ... ]

" **oh sakura , i'll come by your place later alright **?"

" **huh ? why ? oh you got stuff to do huh **?"

" **yeah sorry ! i just remembered i have to clean the house , return some library books and i gotta go shopping too . Im sorry **!"

" **It's fine , have fun , i'll seeya later** ."

" **Alright , be safe going home** ."

" **Kay** ."

They both waved by , ayumi turned around , waving by as she headed off the way to her house. Sakura sighed smiling and waving back at her . After she left , sakura started walking back home alone . She really wanted to talk to ayumi more , luckily she had her number . So she was still happy . Sakura headed home , her school bag strap clenched tightly in her hands . She was happy . Yoshiki was walking with them but had to hurry off to work , before he left them , he and sakura kissed and hugged and smiled , that was 45 minutes ago . She was happy to be with yoshiki , they were a good , loving , trusting couple , lovey-dovey couple actually , infact to lovey-dovey . Noone esle was walking near her , she was walking down the sidewalk , headed back to her apartment . Maybe she should have yoshiki over ? No ! that would mean ayumi would be right , right ? Sakura and yoshiki have had sex before , actually lots of times eversince they have been together . But so what if ayumi was right ? sakura and yoshiki are a serious couple , a real couple and they plan to stay together , no matter what happens . Sakura knows yoshiki won't cheat on her because she grew up with him , she knows yoshiki isn't that type of guy and never will be . Yoshiki is a sweet , bad ass deliquent , himself and she doesn't want any other guy , Just him , the only guy , no , the only childhood friend she has always been inlove with and she doesn't regret meeting him , or falling inlove with him or anything .

He's important to her , more than anything and always will be . Sakura arrived home and unlocked her apartement and headed inside and locked it back . She slipped her shoes off and placed her school bag on the floor beside her schoes and grabbed the tv remote and plopped on the couch and switched the tv on and switched it to the news , channel 3.

The news , the reports i mean , they said they found another body , a man this time . About in his 40's to early 50's dead at the park in the water fountain , his insides were hanging out , all over . The victims arms were missing , both his eyes were gone as well . He was a white male with black hair . The news also said that the killer maybe targeting anyone at random , not just specific people now . First it the women , now the man ? Maybe he's picking them out of anger ? or what? just picking anyone for the hell of it ? Maybe .. who knows ? _Damn ... so another body ..huh ? _ Sakura saw hishimaru walk in the living room . " **Huh ? whats wrong hishimaru ? something wrong ? Should we go to the park **? " _Is hishimaru trying to get me to go to the park or what ? why ? _ " **Hishimaru lets go look around the park alright ? , come hishimaru **!" He got on my back like a back pack like usually , i got off the couch , slipped my shoes back on and opened my door and headed out after i closed and locked it again . What are gonna do or find at the park ? should we even go ? maybe .. maybe not . Will we even find anything there ? if not then what should we do ? We headed off to the park .

They arrived at the park , luckily noone else was there which was good because now sakura has a chance too look around for anything . Sakura headed to the water fountain first , were the body was discoverd . Luckily , the body was gone , so were any other parts of it . _Huh ? whats that ? a ring? _ Sakura noticed in the fountain was a sliver ring , it had a blue stone inside . It was a round small blue saphire stone . She picked it up and observed it closely . It looked cool , but the question was whose was it ? and why was it here ? " **oh you found my ring . Thanks**." She turned around and saw a boy , about her age , green somewhat spiky hair and black eyes . He had on red shoes , a black shirt and dark green pants too . " **Who are you !? w-wait this is yours ? so you killed that guy **? "

" **Huh ? don't be stupid , i didn't kill anyone . And even if i did so what ?** " he chuckled , he looked like yoshiki , he had his hands in his pockets , acting like him some what. He was a real smart ass for sure. " **Smart ass. I asked questions , not for your smart ass comments." **i chuckled back with my arms crossed .

" **Oh well didn't know i was gonna be interrogated by such a brat . My name is Kaito Mao**." _Kaito Mao huh ? No wonder he's such a fucking smart ass ... _"** You **? " he asked . " **Im sakura furukawa** ."

" **Sakura huh ? I can see why** .. " he smirked . _Huh ?! what does he mean by that !? Fucking bastard ! Pervert ! baka! _" **oh you have a creature too huh ? so do i . What's its name ?**" Huh ? He has one too ? but i don't see it..." **Really ? i don't see yours ! i called mine hishimaru . What about yours ? **"

" **Oh how rude of me . Come on out chio **. "

A small dog , really tiny , flew out of his pants pocket and into the palm of his hand that he held out. " **Woah .. chio ? huh ? Cool **.."

" **yeah , im interested in yours , a lot actually . Lets battle** . " he chuckled . " **huh b-battle !? what do you mean ? these creatures can actually fight ? i never knew that ..** " i was surprised actually. " **yeah , they can . I'll help ya learn how too it really easy . All you really need to know is just your creatures name . It helps , i wanna see how strong you and your " hishimaru " are** ." he smirked . _Fight huh ? maybe i should .. but maybe not ? hmm ... i have nothing else to do .. so maybe i will , after all , maybe this will help me and hishimaru somehow.._ " **Alright , lets **!"

" **Not here , too public . Follow me**."

We both got on our creatures and headed to an open field , near the water , the cliffs so noone could watch us . But why ? whats so wrong with people watching ? We both landed on the ground after we got off our creatures , we stood infront of eachother , a good distance . The trees were big , the ocean was peaceful to hear and look at .

" **Alright , 'll go easy on you sakura**. " he chuckled . " **Chio lets go ! Show her how good you are ! ** _I won't loose to this guy ! even if its my first time fighting ! because i know hishimaru will protect me ! _ Chio was standing infront of him , like a dog , an actually do would . He grew bigger , into a vicious , death dog , bloodshot red eyes and black sharp claws . He was black and brown . " **Hishimaru lets go **!"

Hishimaru got infront of me , standing straight in his star form . Chio charged straight at us , hishimaru had star swords coming straight our of his arms and started sending them straight at chio . Chio dodged a few and got hit a few times and sent beck flying a few times . " **yay ! good job hishimaru! **"

" **Good so far , lets see how you do in the air**." kaito chuckled and chio was like a surfboard in seconds , he got on and headed up . I got on hishimaru as well and followed . " **Trying to run huh ? **" i chuckled . " **huh ? as if , kaito never runs from anyone**." he laughed and came straight at us and hishimaru immediately turned over , spinned a few times , as he flew by i kicked him straight in the face , sending him in the air off of chio . "** Ha ! w-AHHHH**!" chio sent me flying off hishimaru as well .

" **DAMN IT CHIO** ! ** KIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HISHIMARU ! HISHIMARUUUUUUUUUUU**!" Hishimaru caught me . " **Damn you sakura **! " kaito came back , charging at me with a bloody nose , bruised face some as well . " Hishimaru lets go !" as he came by , straight at me , hishimaru flipped over and sent me flying on him as he came at us .

" **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HISHIMARU WHAT THE HELL **!? " As we were falling i noticed kaito's leg was cut by hishimaru ._ Oh that's why he did that .. to get a good attack on him ... hishimaru ... _" **Good job hishimaru ! Lets go !'' **hishimaru got me again , we stopped and watched as kaito got back on his creature and stopped as well .

" **Damn it , i only managed to hurt you alittle**." he chuckled . looked at myself , he was right , my shoulder the side of my right shoulder was cut , my shirt was torn a little at the bottom in front. I had cuts on my legs in front and blood on my socks and shoes . He only did a little damage , but me and hishimaru did a lot to him , he's hurt alot ... maybe we should stop the battle ? We kinda won already and besides , he's hurt too much , if we keep going he could really die. " **Are you alright to keep battling ? your hurt bad **. "

" **Im fine , i didn't know such a brat like you was worried about a hit guy like me **." he chuckled . " **Huh !? in your dreams ! i already have a boyfriend you ass ! pervert ! baka !** " i flinched a little . '' **Like i care , your not hot at all , your flat chested , small , tiny and too short and too sweet for this guy **. " he laughed . " ** S-shut up ! My boyfriend loves me just the way i am ! So shut up**! " i yelled a little with a embarrassed feeling . _You sick pervert ! im fine just the way i am ! being flat chested means nothing!_ He laughed more . " **S-Shuddap **!"

" **Im sorry but your funny as hell when your like this** !" he cried with laughter . " **It's not that funny ! ugh ! im leaving **!" I sighed and he sent sharp knifes flying at me in seconds . I screamed some and managed to dodge them . " **B-Bastard **! "

" **Well this is a fight after all flatty** . " he chuckled smirking some too . "** I SAID SHUT UP ABOUT MY DAMN CHEST ALREADY !" **i was flustered and yelled . " **Hishimaru lets go **! '' Hishimaru sent me flying at him at full speed . "** AGGGHHHHHHH**!" i jumped on his creature and started kicking him some , he kicked back , we dodged each others kicks some . After a few minutes of kicking and dodging , i kicked him straight between his legs , sending him too his knees . " **D-damn you sakura ! that fucking hurt** !" he said growling as he held himself with tears . " **awwwwwwww poor baby got hurt**." i laughed .

The next thing i knew i was grabbed by my shirt collar and got sent , he threw me over his head with violent strength . " **KIYAAAAAAAAAAAA**!" i screamed and looked down at him as i got sent flying up . " **You fucking bastard ! your jack ass** !''

" **Hishimaru go ! Attack him **! " Hishimaru charged at him and sliced him as he spiraled all over kaito fast as light . He cut him some , blood gushed from his cuts that were on his legs and arms and his shoulders . " **Tch , Damn it** !"

I landed on hishimaru and looked at him as i headed too him but kept a distance . "** Had enough**?" i chuckled . " **Tch .. nice job girl **. " he smirked as he looked straight at me . " **Damn you got me good ... fuck . Well looks like you win , this time **! " he chuckled . "** Yay **! " i giggled smiling . " **don't think i'll go easy on you next time girl **. "

" **Im so scared** !" i faced palm and said sarcastically . " **Ass** . " he chuckled . "** Well seeya **." he chuckled . "** wait **! '' i stopped him . "** Huh **?" he replied . " **That ring , you need it back right **?"

" **Oh that ? you can have it , it's nothing special , just a plain saphire ring**. " he chuckled and left . _He seems alright ... not that bad of a guy actually .. he seems good . Even if he can be a perverted bastard .. _My cellphone vibrated in my skirt pocket and i grabbed and answered the call . " **Hello** ?"

"** Oh Ayumi whats up **?"

" ... "

**" R-right now ? i might be able to make it there when i get my cuts and other wounds taken care of . **"

" ... "

" **O-oh n-nothing ! Ignore what i just said , i'll be over there waiting for you to come **." i hanged up , sighed and slid my cellphone back in my pocket . " **hishimaru lets go to the beach **.'' _I can just clean up afterwards .. _I headed to the beach , it was starting to get around 5:45 , close to 6 . I arrived at the beach and jumped of hishimaru as we made it to the sidewalk that were close to the stairs that led to the sand , the beach . " **Sakura** ? " i saw yoshiki behind me with his hands in his pockets . _Damn it .. did ayumi invite him too ? _ "** yoshiki what are you doing here **? " i asked . " **shinozaki invited me , said you were both were gonna talk , are you alright !? what happened ? **" he flinched . " **Yeah .. im fine **." i smiled and laughed a little ." **What happened **? '' he asked . " **oh nothing really just .. having some fun **.. " i chuckled . " **Sakura , really ? are your wounds hurting ? **" he asked as we hugged and kissed and held hands. " **Im fine , they don't hurt at all **." i replied . " **Alright** .." he replied . " **Alright , lets Go guys **-"

Ayumi flinched .  
>" <strong>WHAT THE HELL !? ARE YOU ALRIGHT SAKURA !? YOUR HURT <strong>!"

"** Im fine calm down **."

" **Really !? You sure **? "

" **Yes , yes im fine** **Lets go ahead and talk about what we needed to talk about alright you two ? **."

" **Alright **"

" **Kay** "

* * *

><p><strong>Do you guys like this story ? Is it any good ? should i keep going ? or no ?<strong>


End file.
